


Pay Attention

by ekolocation



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Angst, Crying, Eren is sorry, Gags, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rough Sex, Safewords, Vomiting, but not like vomit play armin just throws up, may be triggering? idk im sorry lol, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-08 20:00:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15937262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ekolocation/pseuds/ekolocation
Summary: In which Eren and Armin are having sex and Eren doesn't know Armin uses his safety gesture.





	Pay Attention

**Author's Note:**

> Something related to some sort of past trauma is mentioned but it's incredibly vague and should be safe, but still, read at your own risk. Majority of this short fic is basically just Armin panicking because for whatever disgusting reason I'm weak for the 'trying to use a safeword/gesture and the other's partner doesn't hear/see it' shit. Written on a whim. Both characters are 18+ even if not specified.

This wasn't right. What was happening? He, he was fine just a few minutes ago why wasn't it right all of a sudden? It was too much, it hurt, it _hurt_. It wasn't the kind that made him feel good. Why didn't it feel good? His body felt like a live wire - oh god, oh god, _oh god make it stop, make it stop!_

Armin began to hyperventilate through his nose, desperately trying to reach up to the cloth stuffed in his mouth. He couldn't even register what was wrong he just - fuck all he knew is that he just wanted it to stop, but his hand was grabbed and twisted around his back, other one following suit as he continued to be violently pounded into.

He began to cry, sobbing as best as he could in hope Eren could hear him. He clawed at Eren’s wrists, screams for him muffled into nothingness as he felt his vocal cords threatened to shred. Armin began retching as the cloth began to move further into his mouth, almost hitting the back of his throat. He thrashed and cried, desperately snapping his fingers like Eren told him to do if he ever needed to stop but Eren wasn't stopping, why wasn't he stopping? Couldn't he tell something was wrong? He could feel the bile beginning to climb up his throat only seconds before everything was forced out of him, even the gag.

His arms were let go of as he vomited, tears running down his face. He moved one hand to his throat and the other onto the bed to keep him upright as he curled in on himself, the acid and taste making everything just so much worse.

“A-Armin! Shit-” He knew it was Eren’s voice but it sounded so far away. His head was filled with the sound of roaring blood and a disgusting, wet splattering noise.

There was a hand rubbing on his back with words being spoken that he still couldn't hear. Armin heaved several more times before he was done, his body trembling in aftershocks as he coughed and gasped for breath. “

W-Why didn't y-you stop?” He sobbed. Everything burned. His throat, his hands, it was all on fire. “I s-s-snapped and you didn’t _stop_.”

Eren attempted to hold him but Armin flinched away violently. He didn't want to be touched. No, no he needed to be alone, he needed to get away before he suffocated.

“Y-You…Armin I didn't know, I thought...fuck I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry Armin.” There were tears soaking his boyfriend’s cheeks as well, but at the moment Armin couldn't understand why. He wasn't the one who was being hurt, he wasn't the one who just threw up everywhere.

He felt Eren’s hand touch the side of his arm, panic spiking through his body as another wave of nausea flips his stomach. “Don't!” He screams, “Please d-don't touch m-me…”

He feels some relief when Eren doesn't try to touch him again. He moves when he's asked to, his boyfriend wanting to clean up the sheets, saying he'd be back in a few minutes along with some water.

Armin curled back onto the bed hugging himself as he cried. He utilizes those breathing exercises he learned long ago from his grandpa to help calm himself down. He mentally goes over the evening before they began their session. They had prepared well, going over their safewords and safety signals, his lover praising him for being so good…

There was part of him that he could feel in his stomach, deep inside him that was still afraid of something he couldn’t even remember that was clawing at his insides in attempt to be released.

As promised, Eren returned in only a few minutes but it felt like hours had gone by. He coaxed Armin into sitting up, helping him drink the glass of water and rinse out his mouth and some crackers to help his stomach as a wool blanket was wrapped around his shoulders. He hadn't realized he was still shivering. His boyfriend held him close. He whispered deep apologies into his hair, kissing his cheeks and hands, anywhere he felt needed. Eren tried to ask him what was wrong, but his throat was in too much pain for him to try saying anything. Tears welled up in his eyes again. What was wrong with him?

Eren told him it was fine, that they could talk about it in the morning when he was feeling better. He held Armin even closer as he helped wash him in the bath he had quickly also prepared with his favorite bubble bath soap. The touches felt soothing instead of burning, comforting the side of Armin that was still terrified.

He was carefully laid back down in bed on new sheets, Eren pulling the one of the spare blankets they had over the both of them. The last thing Armin heard before falling asleep was Eren whispering in his ear saying _I love you._

**Author's Note:**

> Idk why I made this I just got bored. Little update on me, I apologize for never getting around to posting the second part to my sheith fic. 1) shitty shit came up in my life and 2) Lowkey tired as fuck with the voltron fandom so I'm not really into it anymore. Currently more interested in writing (and in the process of writing) BNHA and SNK stuff. If I stop being a piece of shit, maybe that sheith fic will see the light of day. Also sorry idk how to write these characters very well. I'm learning. Thank you for reading, it does mean a lot. Have a wonderful day.
> 
> Don't forget to comment. Those are also greatly appreciated lol, even if this is hella short.


End file.
